Genus and species: Vitis vinifera. 
The new table grapevine xe2x80x9812-76-71xe2x80x99 is of Vitis vinifera parentage and resulted from an eighteen year breeding program which had as its goal the development of a grapevine bearing red, seedless, muscat-flavored grapes. The female, seeded parent was the patented grapevine xe2x80x98Redglobexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,787). The male parent of the cross was an unnamed, unpatented grapevine designated as grapevine xe2x80x987-7-2xe2x80x99. Grapevine xe2x80x987-7-2xe2x80x99 bears red, seedless, muscat-flavored berries and descends from a wine grape xe2x80x98Red Muscatelxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Flame Seedlessxe2x80x99 (both unpatented). The hybridization resulting in grapevine xe2x80x9812-76-71xe2x80x99 was made near McFarland, Calif. in 1991. Seeds from this cross were harvested, stratified and planted in a greenhouse. The resulting seedling population totaled 24 individual plants. All seedlings were subsequently transplanted to a field near McFarland, Calif. in March, 1992. Grapevine xe2x80x9812-76-71xe2x80x99 fruited in 1993 and was selected for further propagation. It was then propagated by cuttings in McFarland, Calif. and was grafted to xe2x80x98Freedomxe2x80x99 rootstock in 1995 in. This new variety has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagation and this novelty is firmed fixed.
The new grapevine variety, grapevine xe2x80x9812-76-71xe2x80x99 is similar to its male parent variety xe2x80x987-7-2xe2x80x99, but differs from it by having a much larger berry with firmer flesh. It differs from its female parent xe2x80x98Redglobexe2x80x99 by having a seedless (stenospermic) berry of much smaller size than that of xe2x80x98Redglobexe2x80x99. Fruit cluster size is much smaller than that of xe2x80x98Redglobexe2x80x99 as well. Harvest time of xe2x80x9812-76-71xe2x80x99 is similar to that of its male parent xe2x80x987-7-2xe2x80x99, about two weeks before xe2x80x98Redglobexe2x80x99 in McFarland, Calif. It differs from other red, seedless varieties such as xe2x80x98Crimson Seedlessxe2x80x99 (unpatented) and grapevine xe2x80x983-14-71xe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,297) by ripening about two weeks earlier in the McFarland, Calif. area and by having a strong, muscat flavor.